Am I a Girl? Tour
The Am I A Girl? Tour is an international 32-city music tour to promote Poppy's sophomore album "Am I A Girl?". Charlotte was the opening act for the European shows, while Flint Eastwood was the opening act for the North American shows. Poppy's performance at the Westward Festival on September 14th, 2018 served as a warm-up show. Announcement The announcement for the tour was posted on Poppy's Instagram account on July 10th, 2018 and the dates were shown via the box office button on Poppy.Church. A video to promote the tour, "Come See Me", was uploaded on the same day. Another video to promote the tour, "Going Live", was streamed live three days later, though it was later made unlisted. Ticket presale began the following day, July 11th, 2018. VIP Experience The VIP passes (also known as "Salvation") are upgrades to one's ticket. They are $100 USD and have 6 special features. # A 1-on-1 confessional with Poppy # Early entry # Signed lithograph poster # A VIP laminate and lanyard # Exclusive merchandise # A special role at Poppy.Church Dates Eurasia Dates The tour was originally going to continue with a North American leg in 2018, but due to unforeseen delays, these shows were moved to January and February 2019.https://www.facebook.com/Poppy/photos/a.700362099980883/2391011337582609/ Rescheduled North American Dates Setlists Eurasia Setlist * "In A Minute" * "My Style" * "Interweb" * "Bleach Blonde Baby" * "Fashion After All" * "I'm Poppy" * "Chic Chick" * "My Microphone" * "Time Is Up" * "Lowlife" * "Money" North American Setlist * "Am I A Girl?" * "Chic Chick" * "Money" * "Bleach Blonde Baby" * "My Style" * "Interlude 1" * "Computer Boy" * "Immature Couture" * "Voicemail" * "Another Brick In The Wall Part 2" (Cover) * "Interweb" * "Time Is Up" * "Interlude 2" * "Everybody Wants To Be Poppy" * "My Microphone" * "Interlude 3" * "Play Destroy" * "Pop Music" * "Dreams" (Cover) * "Metal" (Cover, replaced "Dreams" starting with The Orpheum show) * "X" Trivia * The only songs Poppy performed from "Bubblebath" were "Money" and "Lowlife". * To date, the tour has the most countries and the most performing artists out of any Poppy tour. * Kailee Morgue and Jaira Burns were originally going to be the opening acts for the North American leg of the tour; however, the dates were pushed back, resulting in them being unable to attend. However, Kailee Morgue remained the opening act for the Halloween show at The Wiltern. * Nicole Dollanganger was originally going to be the opening act for the Westward Festival of the tour; however, she later decided to not be an opening act for personal reasons.https://www.instagram.com/p/BnwpENpHEKv/ * The Eurasia setlist was inconsistent between shows, with "Chic Chick" and "My Microphone" occasionally changing spots and "Lowlife" not being performed at some shows. * Poppy's setlist at The Orpheum was slightly different from the preceding North American shows, as "Immature Couture" was not played, and her cover of "Dreams" was replaced by her cover of "Metal". "Metal" would go on to replace "Dreams" at subsequent shows. References Category:Tours Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Am I A Girl? Category:Am I A Girl? Tour